mitologiafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Amaterasu
Amaterasu (jap. 天照 Świecąca na niebie), Amaterasu Ōmikami (jap. 天照大神, 天照大御神 Wielki i Święty Duch Świecący na Niebie) – japońska bogini słońca, narodzona z lewego oka boga Izanagiego i wyznaczona przez niego do panowania na Wysokiej Równinie Niebios (tłum. również: Równina Wysokich Niebios), główne bóstwo shintō. Siostra władcy oceanu i boga burz Susanoo oraz boga księżyca Tsukuyomi (także Tsukiyomi). Amaterasu zesłała na ziemię swojego wnuka Ninigiego, który dał początek japońskiemu rodowi cesarskiemu. Uważana jest za dawczynię zdobyczy cywilizacji, takich jak rolnictwo, tkactwo czy budownictwo. Narodziny Amaterasu Według Kojiki Amaterasu narodziła się, gdy Izanagi przemywał lewe oko w trakcie oczyszczania się w wodzie morskiej po ucieczce z Krainy Ciemności. Według Nihon-shoki natomiast bogini słońca przyszła na świat zaraz po tym, jak uformowały się japońskie wyspy, i była pierwszym bóstwem zrodzonym z ciała Izanami. Para boskich demiurgów uznała ją za swoje najbardziej udane dziecko i postanowiła powierzyć jej władzę nad Wysoką Równiną Niebios. Amaterasu wypełniła wolę rodziców, wspięła się po niebiańskiej drabinie, która w tym czasie łączyła niebo i ziemię, i odtąd sprawiedliwie panowała nad światem niebiańskich bogów. Amaterasu otrzymała od Izanagiego sznur ozdób na szyję, które niewątpliwie były oznaką najwyższej władzy, gdyż nazwano je Mikuratana-no-kami (Duch Wywyższający i Nadający Święte Stanowisko). Boskie rodzeństwo Konflikt z Susanoo Bratem zrównoważonej i spokojnej bogini słońca był stanowiący jej absolutne przeciwieństwo porywczy bóg wiatru i burzy Susanoo. Pewnego dnia postanowił on zawiadomić siostrę o swojej decyzji udania się do Krainy Ciemności i wyruszył w podróż, lecz jego gwałtowne kroki spowodowały, że zatrzęsła się ziemia, a woda w rzekach zaczęła falować. Bogini, usłyszawszy zbliżającego się gościa, zaniepokojona uznała, iż brat wyruszył, aby odebrać jej obszary, którymi zarządzała. Obawiając się brata, zaczęła się przygotowywać do walki. Spięła włosy po męsku i wplotła w nie klejnoty w kształcie kłów dzika, a następnie wyszła Susanoo na spotkanie przygotowana jak prawdziwy wojownik. Według Nihon-shoki bogini trzymała w ręku miecz i przywitała brata przerażającym okrzykiem. Bóg wiatru i mórz postanowił wyjaśnić cel swojej wizyty, jednak Amaterasu podejrzewała go o podstęp. Bogini uważała, że brat tak naprawdę chce odebrać jej władzę. Oskarżony o złe intencje Susanoo zaproponował sąd niebios (ukei): o zamiarach miał świadczyć charakter potomstwa, które każde z nich postanowiło powołać do życia. Bogini słońca jako pierwsza poddała się próbie, wzięła miecz brata, złamała go na trzy części, opłukała odłamki w Świętej Studni Niebios, a następnie przeżuła i wyrzuciła z siebie chuchnięciem. Z jej tchnienia powstały trzy boginie morskie: Takiribime, Ichikishimahime i Takitsuhime. Wtedy Susanoo obmył w studni klejnoty-krzywulce, które jego siostra miała we włosach, przeżuł je, a z jego oddechu wyłoniło się pięć bóstw męskich: Oshihomimi, Amenohomi, Amatsuhikone, Ikutsuhikone i Kumanokusubi – ich płeć miała świadczyć o czystości jego intencji. Amaterasu przyjęła pięć męskich bóstw jako swoje potomstwo, a Susanoo trójkę żeńskich bogiń jako swoje. Wątłe boginie utwierdziły boga wiatru i mórz w przekonaniu, że to on zatriumfował. Ogarnięty uczuciem zwycięstwa pozrywał groble oraz rowy doprowadzające wodę do pól ryżowych siostry, a następnie zanieczyścił izbę, w której bogini spożywała potrawy z pierwszych plonów. Amaterasu długo patrzyła na wybryki brata i wielkodusznie go usprawiedliwiała. Susanoo natomiast coraz bardziej wystawiał jej cierpliwość na próbę, wymyślając ciągle nowe żarty. Pewnego dnia dopuścił się okropnego czynu – przedziurawił strop w tkalni bogini i wrzucił do jej wnętrza niebiańskiego źrebca obdartego bestialsko ze skóry. Bogini przerażona tym widokiem uciekła i schowała się w niebiańskiej jaskini. Amaterasu w niebiańskiej jaskini Po tym, jak Amaterasu ukryła się w jaskini, na całym świecie zapanowała ciemność i uaktywniły się złe moce. Zaniepokojone bóstwa udały się w pobliże jaskini, w której ukryła się bogini słońca, do miejsca zwanego Amenokawara, i zaczęły debatować nad sposobem nakłonienia bogini do powrotu. Zwróciły się one o pomoc do syna Takamimusubiego – boga Omoikane, który doradził, aby sprowadzić z Krainy Wiecznej Trwałości koguty, które swym pianiem co rano wzywały słońce. Bogowie posłuchali rady Omoikane i posadzili ptaki na wniesionej żerdzi. Z polecenia tego bóstwa Amatsumara i Ishikoridome wykonali również spiżowe lustro, a Tamanoya sznury klejnotów krzywulców. Następnie Futodama i Amenokoyane wyrwali wiecznie zielone drzewo sakaki i przyozdobili przygotowanymi przedmiotami. Kiedy skończyli, jeden z nich trzymał w ręku przystrojone drzewko, a drugi odprawiał modły, dołączył do nich Tajikarao, który trzymał straż. Wystąpiła wówczas bogini Amenouzume, obnażyła się i zaczęła tańczyć na odwróconej kadzi, a zebrane bóstwa śmiały się głośno i klaskały. Amaterasu zdziwiona odgłosami zabawy odsunęła nieco na bok głaz zagradzający wejście do kryjówki, a następnie zapytała, czemu bóstwa cieszą się, mimo iż ona ukrywa się, a świat został spowity w ciemnościach. Wesoła Amenouzume odpowiedziała jej, iż radują się, gdyż pośród nich znajduje się duch bardziej czcigodny niż ona. Zaciekawiona bogini wyjrzała przez szparę, lecz ujrzała tylko swoje odbicie w lustrze. Zdziwiona wysunęła głowę, aby się rozejrzeć, a wtedy Tajikarao odsunął kamień zagradzający wejście do świątyni i wyciągnął Amaterasu na zewnątrz. W tym czasie Futodama szybko rozwinął za plecami bogini słońca powróz ze słomy ryżowej i zapieczętował jaskinię. Gdy bogini opuściła pieczarę, ciemność ustąpiła i promienie słoneczne rozjaśniły cały świat. Od tej pory bogini rządziła niepodzielnie na Wysokiej Równinie Niebios, a jej brat Susanoo został wygnany na ziemię Relacje z Tsukiyomim Drugim z braci Amaterasu był Tsukuyomi, bóg księżyca, który miał rządzić przypływami i odpływami morza. W przeciwieństwie do Susanoo nie kwestionował on prawa siostry do rządzenia na Wysokiej Równinie Niebios. Pewnego dnia bogini słońca wysłała Tsukiyomiego do bogini pożywienia o imieniu Ukemochi. Ta, chcąc ugościć boga księżyca, zaczęła wyjmować różne pokarmy ze swego ciała. Pożywienie, które cudownie się pojawiło, zostało rozłożone na stu ofiarnych stołach. Jednak brat Amaterasu był wściekły – uznał bowiem, że boska gospodyni obraziła go, podając mu jedzenie, które zwymiotowała – i zabił ją. Gdy powrócił do swojej siostry, opowiedział jej o całym zajściu, a ta rozzłoszczona kazała mu odejść i nigdy nie wracać – w ten sposób Japończycy wyjaśnili sobie, dlaczego słońce i księżyc nigdy nie pojawiają się razem na niebie. Wiesław Kotański uważał, iż bogini słońca szukała sposobu, aby drugi z jej braci odszedł z Wysokiej Równiny Niebios, i sprowokowała go do popełnienia przestępstwa. Amaterasu dobrze znała praktyki Ukemochi, które wydawały się tak bardzo odrażające, że zachodziło prawdopodobieństwo rozgniewania Tsukuyomiego. Zabicie boskiej gospodyni było dobrym pretekstem dla Amaterasu, aby rozstać się z bratem, który dla podejrzliwej siostry był drugim potencjalnym konkurentem do władzy nad kosmosem2523. Według Kojiki bogiem, który zabił boską gospodynię, nie był Tsukiyomi, lecz Susanoo. Ważni potomkowie Amaterasu Ninigi Ninigi jest synem Oshihomimiego, a więc wnukiem Amaterasu, która początkowo planowała przekazać swojemu synowi misję opanowania archipelagu japońskiego, jednak ten zaproponował, aby to jego syn otrzymał to zadanie. Bogini słońca zgodziła się, wezwała do siebie swojego wnuka i wręczyła mu przedmioty, które później zostały uznane za regalia cesarskie: Ośmioboczne Zwierciadło, Krzywe Klejnoty oraz Miecz-Trawosiecz. Lustro kazała otaczać taką czcią, jaka należy się jej samej. Według Nihon-shoki oprócz tych przedmiotów przekazała Ninigiemu również sadzonki ryżu z niebiańskich pól. Jimmu Jimmu narodził się jako jeden z czwórki synów Ugayafukiaezu oraz Tamayori-bime, pozostali trzej synowie to: Inai, Mikenu oraz Itsune. Jest wnukiem Ninigiego, a więc praprawnukiem Amaterasu. Razem ze swoimi braćmi wyruszył z misją kontynuowania misji swojego dziadka, który opuścił Niebiańską Równinę, aby przejąć rządy nad archipelagiem japońskim. Podczas swojej misji wielokrotnie stawał w opałach, z których ratowała go bogini słońca. Szczególnie zaciętą bitwę stoczył z Doświadczonym Mężem, Który Postradał Łowiska (Tominonagasunehiko), znanym również jako Mąż zwany Łowczym (Tomibiko). W potyczce ciężko raniony w ramię przez wroga został brat Jimmu – Dostojny, Który Bohatersko Zginął (Itsune), od początku towarzyszący mu w podróży. Wtedy jeden z braci zdał sobie sprawę, iż bitwa nie idzie po ich myśli, gdyż walczą pod słońce i Amaterasu nie może im sprzyjać. Powiedział o tym bratu, który nakazał żołnierzom obejść wroga, aby słońce znalazło się za ich plecami. Po przegranej bitwie Jimmu wyruszył w dalszą drogę, jednak w okolicy Kumano wojska natrafiły na olbrzymiego niedźwiedzia, który szybko się oddalił. Musiało być to nieprzychylne lokalne bóstwo bądź jego wysłannik, gdyż cała armia opadła z sił i nie była zdolna do walki. Zły czar zdjął z nich niebiański miecz zesłany przez Amaterasu praprawnukowi. Bogini słońca niepokojąca się o niekorzystny obrót spraw wezwała na pomoc Śmiałego Męża Walczącego Młotami (Takemikazuchi), ale ten oświadczył że nie musi interweniować, a wystarczy, jeśli ześle swój miecz. Pojawienie się na polu bitwy niebiańskiego oręża zbudziło całą armię z letargu i sprawiło, że wszystkie złe duchy w okolicy padły jak cięte mieczem. Wkrótce u boku przyszłego cesarza pojawił się Yatagarasu, co oznacza „Kruk Znakomicie Trafiający” – olbrzymi kruk o trzech nogach – i poprowadził jego armię w dalszą drogę. W Nihongi spisana jest dalsza podróż Jimmu, podczas której stanął naprzeciw armii tak licznej, iż obawiał się swojej porażki. We śnie ukazała mu się jednak Amaterasu, która nakazała pokonać wrogów za pomocą zaklęcia, które jednak, aby okazało się skutecznym, musiało być poparte ofiarą bogom niebiańskim i ziemskim w naczyniach wykonanych z gliny z góry Kagu, która znajdowała się na tyłach nieprzyjacielskiej armii. Dzięki sprytowi i pomocy bogini słońca i tym razem udało mu się wyjść z opresji. Kult bogini Amaterasu protoplastą rodu cesarskiego Amaterasu, według Kojiki, powierzyła swojemu wnukowi Ninigiemu władzę nad ziemią, aby rządził w jej imieniu. W Nihon-shoki nie jest wyjaśnione, kto zesłał na ziemię wnuka Amaterasu – nie wiadomo, czy misję powierzyła mu babka, czy też dziadek Takamimusubi, czczony później na dworze cesarskim jako bóstwo rolnictwa. Prawnukiem Ninigiego był Jimmu – pierwszy cesarz Japonii. Głównym powodem uznawania bogini za protoplastę rodu cesarskiego może być fakt, że według niektórych mitów od Takamimusubiego wywodziły się pozostałe rody na archipelagu. Badacze zwracają uwagę na to, iż kult bogini słońca jest stosunkowo późny i najprawdopodobniej pochodzi od istniejących wcześniej mitów solarnych. Oprócz rodu cesarskiego żaden inny ród nie pochodził od Amaterasu, co uzasadnia jego wyjątkową pozycję. Przedmiotami mającymi potwierdzić pochodzenie rodu panującego były przedmioty, które Amaterasu wręczyła swojemu wnukowi. Trzema cennymi skarbami, które otrzymał od bogini słońca Ninigi, były: lustro (Yata no kagami), klejnoty-krzywulce (Yasakani magatama) oraz święty miecz (Kusanagi no tsurugi)36. Boski wysłannik Yatagarasu (jap. 八咫烏 Kruk Znakomicie Trafiający?) jest ptakiem bogini słońca Amaterasu. Przedstawiano go najczęściej pod postacią trójnogiego kruka, aczkolwiek ilość jego nóg nie została nigdzie potwierdzona. W mitach Yatagarasu występuje jako wysłannik bogini, który był latającym przewodnikiem cesarza Jimmu podczas jego kampanii mającej na celu podbicie wschodnich ziem Japonii. Według kronik, ptak udawał się na zwiady i negocjował w imieniu przyszłego cesarza. Kategoria:Mitologia japońska Kategoria:Bogowie japońscy Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Bóstwa solarne Kategoria:Boginie